The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Timon (The Lion King) *Piglet - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Tigger - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Rabbit - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Eeyore - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) *Owl - Iago (Aladdin) *Kanga - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Roo - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Christopher Robin - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Gopher - Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Narrator - Himself *Heffalumps and Whoozles - Wolves (Storks) and Octopus (Penguins of Madagascar) Scenes: * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 1 - Our Story Begins (Timon the Meerkat) * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 2 - Timon's Stoutness Exercises * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 3 - Rumbly in my Tumbly * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 4 - Timon visits Louie * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 5 - A Little Black Rain Cloud/Failed Honey Attempt * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 6 - Lunch at Lucky Jack's/Timon Gets Stuck * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 7 - Timon and Iago meet Buck * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 9 - Buck Stops By/Don't Feed the Meerkat! * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 10 - Mind Over Matter * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 12 - Timon visits Bunga * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 13 - Tea Time at Iago's * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 14 - Timon meets Pumbaa (part 1; The Wonderful Thing About Warthogs) * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 15 - Timon meets Pumbaa (part 2) * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 16 - "Wolves and Octopi" (Heffalumps and Woozles) * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 17 - The Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 18 - Over the Waterfall * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 19 - A Hero Party/Jaq gives his House to Iago * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 21 - Lucky Jack's Meeting * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Pumbaa * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 23 - Lucky Jack Lost in the Mist * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 24 - Warthogs Don't Like Ice Skating * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 25 - Pumbaa Gets Stuck/Jaguar Hunting * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 26 - Pumbaa is Saved/No More Bouncing? * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 27 - We Say Goodbye * The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 28 - End Credits Movie used: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clip used: *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Lion Guard *Home on the Range *Horton Hears a Who! *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin (TV Series) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *The Aristocats *Oliver and Company *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Storks *Penguins of Madagascar Gallery Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Winnie the Pooh Bunga-image.png|Bunga as Piglet Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Tigger Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Rabbit Horton the Elephant (2008).jpg|Horton as Eeyore Iago.jpg|Iago as Owl Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess as Kanga Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Roo Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Christopher Robin Buck1.png|Buck as Gopher Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs